Once More with Feeling
by Jae o.o
Summary: Chapter Two: She lost him. No this can’t be. He can’t die, it was impossible. Please tell me what I’m hearing and seeing is a horrible nightmare. Dear Lord please let this just be a dream. Review!
1. Stay with Me

_Hey y'all! I'm sorry for any errors that may appear. I'm not the best writer in the world so forgive please. These are a collection of one-shots based on some songs I though would make a good story and fit some of the characters! I hope you enjoy. Some of these will be all human and some will be supernatural, like the book YAY! Many Pairings in Collections!  
Rating: T but that may change! _

* * *

**Full Summery:** One night Bella goes to Edward's to study for an English finale and as the night wears on Edward doesn't want Bella to leave. "Stay with me." Bella looks at the clock trying to decide. "I don't think I can."

_Type:_ All Human

_Pairing:_ Bella and Edward (Duh I know)

_Rating:_ T (I think anyway.)

_Words:_ 2,126

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. –I wish!-**

* * *

**Stay with Me**

--+--

"Edward, I love you!"

"Well there's another one…" Alice said, staring at the fan girl trying to get to her taken brother who, as always, ignored them. "How many is that today?"

A smirk made its way to her lips as she saw him stare at no other than his girlfriend: Bella Swan. Amazingly, she was the only one to capture the heart of her brother. No one had ever been able to but somehow, someway this one did.

"Eddie…?" She said trying to get his attention but, of course, he was to busy lost in space to listen. "Instead of staring, why don't you go see her?" she said poking her brother in the ribs, pulling him down to Earth.

"She seems lost in her book at the moment…" Edward said turning his attention to his pixie of a sister. "Don't you have to meet Jasper for lunch?"

She glanced at her watch and smiled. "Actually I do…" She said taking her leave but not before, "Don't forget to invite Bella to dinner this weekend. Esme messes her."

Edward nodded, still leaning against the building's wall staring at Bella. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't seem to notice anything going on around her. He watched her highlight, mark, and write through out the book vigorously. She looked confused and lost several times while reading the book that it made him chuckle; she looked so much like a kid when she was lost. He finally decided to go to her when she gave a loud cry of frustration and threw her pencil at the book.

"What did the pencil do to deserve such torture?" he asked sitting in front of her. She looked up with a frown and picked up her pencil. "It's not giving me any information."

He smiled that crooked smile that always made her forget to breathe. "I don't think that's the pencil's fault." She glared at him for a minute then sighed when she gave up pretending to be mad. "What's giving my Bella such a hard time?"

"It's this stupid English finale Professor Briggs is giving us tomorrow. She teaches us one thing and then things she doesn't teach end up on the finale. I'm worried that I won't study something that I should have or that I'll forget everything she taught and only remember the stuff she didn't."

"What have you studied so far?"

She would have to think about that. In all truth she hadn't really been paying attention to anything she had done; she was to busy thinking about the man in front of her to even begin to study. She blushed and mumbled 'she forgot' earning and small chuckle for her boyfriend.

"You know you are the reason I can't focus…" She said mater of fact crossing her arms and leaning on the table. She smiled when he raised a brow in question. "It's because of you that I can't keep my brain on the books."

"Oh and how do you figure that?" He enquired as he copied her leaning on the table. She just smiled and stared. She would never understand why someone like him would liked much less loved someone like her. He was tall, had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, and he was gorgeous. He didn't look like he belonged at a college maybe a runway but college? It didn't fit.

Everyday she has to hear things like: Why did he choose her? She doesn't even look like his type. She also heard that Edward was just taking pity on her, which of course these statements came from fan-girls so really they were just jealous. Another thing Bella would never understand was that he could have any girl on campus and yet he chooses to be with her, with one. That would never make sense to her. Most guys who looked like him would be a player and nothing else just to see how many they could score but this one was a good man. She had found a good man.

"It just doesn't fit."

"What does that mean?"

She sighed. "I mean that someone like would choose someone like me." He furrowed his brows at her and she just shrugged pretending not to care.

"You clearly don't see yourself clearly…" he said smiling and taking her breath away. "Now let's get back on topic, shall we?"

"Okay…what were we talking about?" Edward pointed to the books and papers in front of her and she made and 'oh' sound and nodded.

"How about you come over to my dorm room tonight and will get all this" -pointing to the mess in front of her- "all sorted for tomorrow?"

"Alright, but you Mr. Cullen are buying the pizza." He laughed, nodded and helped get her stuff together.

--+--

It was five o'clock when she arrived at his dorm of a study date and she so knew that it was going to be a hell of a lot harder to study and breathe like always. Although for some odd reason every time he did help her study she would always get a 'B' or a high 'C' on a test or finale. They had been studying since she had walked through the door; it was now nine o'clock at night, and they still had not covered all the material that her Professor had had covered. She was going to be here all night. Not that she had a problem with that it was just she would have to get back to her room before the rain started.

Edward ran a hand through his disarrayed hair and sighed. This Professor was one crazy teacher making people have to remember this much material for a finale now an end of course sure but a finale. This was just a semester finale too and it was like a year's wreath of material; it was just insane.

"Let's get back to work."

Bella had suggested that Edward could ask and question and she would answer. Every time she answered wrong she would read the section and highlight anything that would help. It was working very well. She remembered the material better and she would be able to anticipate the way the questions could be asked all and all a very smart idea.

Every now and then Edward would try to trick by asking a question that had nothing to do with English just to see if she was listening and some times she was and most of the time she wasn't. That, of course, made the studying last a lot longer than planed. She was only suppose to sty until eight so she could go visit Angela but that didn't happen.

Edward didn't want her to leave which is why he was doing things to keep her around. They barley spent any time together since they had different courses and different times. They had maybe one class together, free period, and if they were lucky they would be no classes at all. The last one was very unlikely so not enough alone time with his girlfriend.

Bella sighed and began to pack up her stuff. "What are you doing?" He asked raising a brow. She looked at the clock. "It's late and I need to get back or Alice might just call the cops."

"I doubt that. Alice knows you are here."

"Yes, so no cops but I have English at eight so I need to get to sleep…" She looked at the window and groaned. "And it's going to rain."

"Stay with me."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe he had just asked that, but it wasn't a too bad of an idea. She knew he wouldn't do anything but she would have to leave early to go to dorm to change.

"Stay with me." He repeated grabbing her backpack off her shoulder and throwing it in a corner with his own. She looked at the bag then at him, but her eyes moved to the clock which read: 11:15p.m.

"I don't think I can."

"The clock lies." he whispered grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to him. He knew he would have to convince her but he knew it wouldn't take long.

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late_

"You hate to be late for class..." She whispered pulling her small wrist out of his large hand and moving her hand to hold his. "So it tells the truth."

"It's cold out and you hate the cold." he said locking her fingers with his.

"I think I could survive till I get to my place." she smiled.

_It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait_

"What if you get hypothermia before you reach your apartment?"

Bella giggled and took a step back using all of her will power to do so. She actually liked the idea of staying here with him but she wanted to keep this going, it was fun. She smiled and grabbed her jacket and hat. He stared and watched her grab her backpack and place it over one shoulder.

_So why don't you stay with me?  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

"Good night Edward. Thank you for helping me study. I think I might actually pass this one."

"You passed all of them so far." She nodded and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He wasn't letting her go that easily, he grabbed the back of her neck pulling her closer to him. A small gasp escaped her mouth until her lips were captured by his for a passionate kiss.

She returned the kiss, tilting her head slightly to deepen it. She dropped her backpack and wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist with no intention of letting her go.

_Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

His tongue gently asked for entrance, and when she complied his tongue lightly touched her, their mouths intertwined in a sensual, soft kiss. Several minutes had pass before she broke the kiss, slowly pulling back. Both were panting heavily to catch their breath from their long lip contact.

_Baby why don't you stay with me?  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

"Bella…" he said once he caught his breath pointing to the window. "It's raining." She turned and walked over to the window and smiled.

"Yeah, it has." She laughed. "You, Mr. Cullen are very convincing to make someone stay." He gave her his signature crooked smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled her hat off and threw it with her backpack. "That was cheating you know." He chuckled and kissed her neck. "I know. I never agreed to play fair."

_Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
So Stay_

Edward pulled her jacket off her and threw it with the rest of her stuff. Bella smiled at her boyfriend. She knew that nothing more was going to happen tonight and that was why she loved him; he didn't force himself or anything like that. What scares her is the pure fact that she would give in if he asked, but he would never. Carlisle and Esme had raised a good son; they should be very proud.

"Let's get some sleep…" he said pulling her to his bed. "You have to get up early." He held up the covers as she got in and then he moved to lie on top of the covers.

"What if I want to stay?" she asked snuggling next to him, enjoying the warmth.

"You would be late for class and you would mess the exam." his mumbled. "I could always take the make up next week."

"Then we'll just have to study again…"

"I'll be alright with that. You?" He smirked and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be alright, as long as you stay with me."

_I'll be all right as long as you  
Stay with me_

* * *

_At first I wasn't going to end it here but I decided that maybe I should. I'm very proud of this actually. I think I might write Twilight fics better than Naruto fics but I don't know. You tell me should I continue this Collection or kill it?_

_Also if you want summit what songs you think would make a good story for any pairing. I might even do a Bella and Jacob but I don't think so but I might. I'm on Team Edward myself so –shrugs- who knows. If I do, do a Bella and Jake it would be friendship or on the pain they both feel._

_Alright I'm done talking. Flames, constructive criticism, good, the bad, and the indifferent are welcomed!_

_Charmed_


	2. Just A Dream

_Hey y'all! I'm back! I just want to say thank you to everyone how has reviewed and who has looked at my story. I'm so happy you all liked it. I'm sorry for any errors that may appear. I'm not the best writer in the world so forgive please. _

_Reviews: 5_

_Hits: 181_

* * *

**Full Summery:** She lost him. No this can't be. He can't die, it was impossible. He was strong, fast, smart, and cunning there's no way that this is real. Please she couldn't lose him he was all he had left in this world. Please tell me what I'm hearing and seeing is a horrible nightmare. Dear Lord please let this just be a dream. There is a twist!

_Type:_ All Human

_Pairing:_ Alice and Jasper

_Rating:_ T

_Words: _1,577

_Song: _Just a Dream – Carrie Underwood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. –I wish!-**

* * *

**Just a Dream**

--+--

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

The phone had to have rung for the hundredth time today.

Alice waited patiently, allowing the rings to sound throughout her small apartment several times before a loud 'beep' sounded. "This Alice and Jasper's place. You know the drill!" two voices echoed, distant golden eyes rested expectantly on the machine.

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella. Are you there? Alice come on, talk to me." the once playful, voice turned hurt and depressed when no one picked up.

Alice glared at the phone hoping she felt it on the other end. She talked with the brown eyed woman at Esme's yesterday. She, regardless of the out come, waited to hear what she had to say. She stood walking gracefully over to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug. She had to restrain herself so to not pick up and slam the phone down.

"Hope you're okay," she continued sympathetically like always when she called nowadays. "I wanted to call and ask you if you wanted to come with Edward and me for lunch with Carlisle tomorrow. If not then that's okay just thought I'd ask. I'll talk to later, bye."

The machine beeped yet again, and the pixie like woman groaned. She really didn't want to be rude but everybody was getting on her last nerve. She didn't want to go out or do anything this week. She didn't want to hurt her family anymore then she already had, but she just wanted to be alone for a few days and remember.

Alice sighed as she flopped on the couch wanting to just take a small nap and maybe dream about the past. She wanted to remember him and the way they were so happy. All he had to do was smile and she knew she could last another day at work. He was her life line, her best friend, her lover, and now he was no longer here.

She closed her eyes remembering.

**--+--**

"_What are you making?" Jasper asked, as he approached her from behind. She leaned over the stove slightly and smiled as his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and his lips placed butterfly kisses along her neck. _

"_Cherry crisp for the party tomorrow," She replied laughing at the mess she made. "But I don't that's what it looks like. I'm going to throw it out." She sighed when she could move from him._

_She watched as his hand slowly reached for her hand, she turned around to face him. Slowly, he slipped her finger into his mouth, sucking gently on it, and then smiled._

"_They're good." His eyes smiled with his upturned lips around her finger. He stopped and brought his lips to hers. _

**--+--**

Alice opened her eyes and smiled. They were late for the party but she had no complaints. She sighed and removed herself from the couch; she wasn't going to be able to sleep not today.

She had decided to go up to the attic. Today was a day to remember and needed too; she doesn't what to forget. Sadly as time goes on things start to fade. She use to be able to feel his touch, his breath on her skin, the way he kissed, and his warmth, but now she couldn't it was almost like he was never there. Her heart told another story, even though her body couldn't remember her heart did and that killed her.

She pulled out a chest with a name that read: Major Jasper Whitlock. This was all his things, every letter, every medal, and everything else that she could look at anymore.

She hated the fact that _they_ took him away from her. They took him and now she could never see him again. He was gone. He would never watch his little girl grow up and become a beautiful woman, because they took him away.

She smiled. When had heard the news he was the happiest man alive.

**--+--**

"_Jasper?" _

"_Yes," he replied going over to lie on the bed with__ his right arm covering his eyes. She smiled. She couldn't wait to tell him. She was going to wait till after dinner but she couldn't wait any longer. _

"_Jasper," she said immerging from the closet, as she walked over to him. The said man his arm away from his face and sat up. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hands, trying to figure out how to tell him. _

"_I have no idea where to begin but I'm sorry." He raised a brow in question. What could she possibly be sorry for? "I'm sorry for not telling you soon, but I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and silently told her it was alright by rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. She smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

_She bit her lip nervously when he had said or did anything. Did he not want it? No that wasn't it, couldn't be. It was just the shock. It would sink in soon. He realized after a few minutes that his wife was having their child. He pulled her into a soft chaste kiss. _

_After they parted she smiled. "So be honest tell me what you want?"_

"_I want a girl and I hope she is like you."_

**--+--**

He got his wish. It was a girl and it looked like her but she had his eyes. Thankfully Maddie was at school. Alice always put a brave face on in front of her. She didn't want Maddie to worry; she was too young to worry.

She wiped away the tears and continued to look through the chest. She frowned when she found the letter that started the pain. He was sent away. He has to join the fight. He had to protect his country, his home and, his loved ones. Why didn't he say no they gave him that choice?

That letter was the cause of the hell she's in.

**--+--**

"_You're going aren't you?" _

"_Alice, I've been in the military for a long time. You knew that this would happen one day." he said leaning against the door frame. _

"_That's a yes." she mumbled turning to face him. _

_She couldn't believe this she had just had a baby not even two months ago and he was getting sent away. Why did she marry a man in the military? Stupid question, yes. Answer: she fell in love with him. _

"_I don't know what you want me to do." _

"_Promise me you'll come," she whispered looking him straight in his eyes. She knew that was stupid to say. War equals death. She had to have that reassurance. _

"_I can't do that." he said walking over to her. _

_She shook her head. "Promise."_

_He sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. "I'll try, Alice. I will try." She nodded. She did notice that it wasn't a promise but she'll take it as one for now. _

**--+--**

She let out small tears and cried silently into on of his old army shirts. She missed him so much that it's nearly killed her. If it weren't for Maddie Alice knew that she would have died by now.

If it wasn't for her family Alice would have lost her daughter because of the depression she fell into. She came out of it though rather quickly thanks to her friends and family.

Jasper would be so upset if he ever saw her like this.

She sighed and threw everything back into the chest. She wanted to see him but she had no way to, but she could talk to him. She ran own stairs, grabbed her key and left.

She had not been here since the funeral and she felt bad for not visiting sooner. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. The pain was just too much for her, but she was here now and she didn't feel like the world around her was giving in. She sat down Indian style and began to spill her pain.

"I miss you. I think about you everyday. Maddie is beginning to take on your personality and she misses you too. We are…dealing but it's hard, you know. The family misses you too. Edward has been doing a lot better than thanks to Bella. Emmett and Rose left the country and went to England, I think." she whispered.

She stopped and began to cry. She knew he would be mad at her for doing so; he hated to see her cry. She smiled slightly at the thought. He would always find a way to make her smile no matter the situation.

"I hate you, you know. You left me here alone and you promised we'd be together forever. Jasper, I can't breathe without you here. Why can't this all be a dream?"

**--+--**

Alice bolted for her bed, breathing heavily and sweating. She had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had been having that dream ever since Jasper had received that letter.

"Alice?" came the calming voice she prayed to never lose. Alice turned her head slightly to see the dark eyes of her husband boring into hers.

"I'm alright. It was a bad dream…again," she leaning against him, thanking God that it was just a dream.

"Everything's alright Alice." he whispered kissing the top of her head. "Just come back safely, to Maddie, the family, and to me."

"I will."

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream__I'm not too proud of this I'm actually pretty disappointed. This one took me two days to write and the last one took me about two hours so yeah. I'm sorry that this is not what y'all expected. _

* * *

_Well y'all know the routine! _

_Charmed_


End file.
